User blog:NOStalgic/Mafia Chat Game!
Hey Guys! So recently I was watching a video created by JustKiddingFilms which is right here --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ3b1P2swcw. Anyways, what if we did a version of Mafia on chat? :) How would we do this? Simple. Plus essentially it's Town of Salem sooo lol. Here's how we play. (depending on how many members and participants we have,) #First, there is a game-master. This game master is the person who will move the game forward, and will be the person who mafia, and cop pm too. #The next step is the number roles, I would like to at least get 6+ participants to make the game work better. Depending on the ammount of players, will also depend on the amount of mafs, civis, and other neatural roles. #During day time, the town will be speak among themselves about the potential mafs in the main chat, and from there they will be given a time, (1-3 mins) to converse on what has happened. At the end of the day, the game master will ask the town who they want to be lynched. The person being accused will have a minute to defend themselves, and a final vote will settle their fate if they live or night, thus night commences. #During night. time, this is more of a trust between players that they shouldn't pm about what happen during the day time events. Unless it's the mafs who will have to do so in PM, where they will come up with who they want to kill. From there they will PM the gamemaster, and the nurse, and cop will as well. #Thus the game will continue until all mafs have been successfully killed, or Mafs have outnumbered the town. #Hopefully that makes sense for those not too familiar with Town of Salem, but if you like the idea, I be more than happy to b a game-master and set the game up a time :). If you're interested then comment below. NOTE: THE GAME MASTER WILL GIVE OUT THE ROLES :). BONUS GAME: SPYFALL - Game Play Here -->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FNh3cmoEPU #Basically, everyone gets a location. The trick is, everyone except one person gets the same secret location. The person who doesn't have the same location as everyone else is considered the spy! #This is a timed game, so you have to be focused! #The only way to figure out who the spy is, is by asking a bunch of questions! #How to win, if the spy sucessfully guesses the community's location than they win. The spy also wins if time runs out. #Community wins by asking all right questions and finding out who is the spy. #When you're asked a question, you're next in line to ask anyone in the game about the location, and this cycle continues. #Example questions: Do you eat snacks here? Is it loud at this location? Are a lot of people at this location? BONUS GAME: GAME OF THRINGS - Game Play Here--> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTqXOtThjHg Game of Thingsl is another fun game which requires a game master. In this game, a random question will be asked! For exmaple'' 'What does a dog say when they bark?' ''From there, everyplayed will PM the game master, and the game master will then compile a long list of what everybody has PM him/her. #After compiling the list, we'll go in a organized order. From the list of possible answers, that person has to guess who in the game has said. #If they get it wrong, then the next person can guess what player said the possible answer. #When you get it right you'll get a point, the player who you guessed right will be out of the game, and their answer will be taken out, making that player's answer out as well. Thus the possible answer list will be shortened. #This goes on, until one player remains. The last player who answer isn't guessed, will get two points. #Depending on how many rounds are played, will determine if scores from the previous game will be added to the combine total. Category:Blog posts